SasoDei One Shot: Merry Christmas Danna!
by KazuCat
Summary: Danna is down and hates the holidays while Deidara tries to find him the perfect gift to make him happy!


Sasori stared gloomily out the window as he watched the snow fall. Resting his chin on his hand, he thought about how much he hated this holiday. All that work for one measly day. He used to love it, getting gifts from his parents, decorating the Christmas tree and enjoying the festivities but now he had nothing left for him but memories. For memories so short lived, what was even the point of them?

"Danna!" Deidara's voice rang from the door. Turning his eyes, Sasori glanced at the intruder. "What is it, Deidara?" "Don't be so mopey! I just wanted to know what I could get you for Christmas, hm!" The blonde smiled excitedly. His partner was so childish it almost reminded him of his former self. "I don't celebrate that holiday so you don't have to worry about it." The red head stated bluntly. Deidara pouted, "You don't have to be such a grinch, hm. I'll have to pick you out something on my own then."

Deidara scratched his head frustrated, what could he get Sasori? As far as he knew the red head had no interest besides puppets... It made the blonde sad about how little he knew about his boyfriend. Not like anybody in Akatsuki could help him... Well maybe there was one person. Konan was smart, maybe she could help.

The blonde artist knocked on her door unsurely. He was greeted shortly afterwards by a smiling Konan. "Hello Deidara, what is it you need?" She invited him in to sit down. "Well, it's about Sasori no Danna." Twidling his thumbs, Deidara suddenly felt nervous telling her. "I want to get him something special for Christmas but I don't know what..." "I see." Konan said thoughtfully, pulling a lock of hair behind her ear. "I think a good gift should be from the heart." The bluenette made a bouquet of paper roses, "Like this."

Deidara smiled excitedly, "That's perfect, I could give those to Sasori no Danna!" Konan pulled the bouquet away before the blonde grabbed it, leaving him pouting. "Deidara, you need to get Sasori something yourself. Maybe make him something." Putting his thumb up to his lip, he thought over the suggestion. "But my art is an explosion and Danna has already made it clear he dislikes it." Deidara mumbled sadly. "Sasori believes art is eternal, maybe make an exception just this once and make him something he can keep?"

"But... that will go against my views on art." The blonde nibbled his lip in frustration, making the girl sigh. "It's about Sasori though, not you. A great gift shows you know what the person likes." "Hmm, good point I've got a couple ideas now, thanks Konan!" Deidara said excitedly, running off towards his room so he could make Danna's gift. This was perfect.

After a few hours later, Deidara showed up in Sasori's room again, holding out a small gift box. "Open it, Danna!" He said anxiously, the red head eying the box in question. It was stupid and he didn't want to open it, but damn he was curious. What could the brat have gotten him? Taking off the lid, it revealed two small puppets, just hand sized. One looked like Sasori and one looked like Dei and they were holding hands. "Do you like them, Danna?" The blonde gushed.

"I think you should stick with clay." Sasori smirked, commenting on how poorly made the puppets were. "But I love you and I'll cherish these forever. Thank you." Deidara smiled, pulling the puppet into a bear hug. "I'm so glad! I love you too!" Pulling away, the blonde giggled mischievously taking a seat beside his master. "There's one more thing, just open up the flap at the bottom of the box." Raising an eyebrow, Sasori followed the blondes instruction pulling out a photograph. Blushing 10 shades of red, he quickly put the pic away. "Dei!" Sasori said flustered, "What am I going to do with a naked picture of you?"

"Anything you want, Sasori no Danna~" Sasori coughed, still blushing and pulled a box out from his cloak. "You're weird. Here, I got you something too." "That's odd, mister I don't celebrate this holiday." Deidara smirked, taking the box from him. "You're an exception." After taking off the lid, the box revealed, a small hand carved wooden heart on a necklace. "I love it! Thank you Danna, you're amazing!" Deidara gushed, picking it up to put on but he couldn't quite get the hook on. "Need me to help you?" The blonde blushed slightly out of embarrassment as Sasori hooked the necklace around his neck.

Sasori leaned over to kiss Deidara softly on the lips. He smirked and took the blondes hand, feeling pleased. "Y'know you made me hate this holiday a little less." "Really!?" Deidara exclaimed. "I'm glad. I love you and I want you to know that even if no one else is around you'll always have me, hm!" Sasori blushed slightly, resting his head on Dei's shoulder. It was foolish for him to feel alone when he had someone who cared so much. "I know." "Merry Christmas, Danna." "Merry Christmas to you too, brat."


End file.
